Savior of Greece: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by AgentOfTheFandoms
Summary: James saves the life of a girl the Christmas of his fifth year. She goes back to Hogwarts with him and becomes a maurarder and eventually goes into hiding. She wasn't there when peter betrayed them and harry goes to the Dursley's. She takes him with her and tells him everything while working on Sirius' case. Manipulative!Dumbles, independent!Harry, bit of Weasley bash, HP/DG, OC/OC
1. Prologue

Potter Manor, December 24, 1975

It was the night of Christmas Eve, 1975, and Potter Manor was alive with celebration. James was lounging against an unused table next to his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Sirius held a small glass of firewhiskey in his left hand, his right crossed across his stomach and hand in his bent left elbow. Remus looked tired, but awake and holding a glass of water for both himself and Sirius. James leaned against the table with his hands flat on the surface beside him, talking with both about a prank idea for the upcoming semester. He glanced out the window during a break in their conversation and noticed something-something that made him pause and his face fill with a slight bit of worry. He got up from his position and the other two noticed, setting their own glasses down to follow him.

As James made his way toward the front door, Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, the unspoken agreement to help James clear in their eyes. As they exited the building, they too realized exactly why James had looked worried. A tall, skinny girl about their age was lying unconscious in the snow, covered in soot and burns. A small six-year-old boy was trying to wake her up to no avail. Both were quite tan, and had golden blonde hair. The girl's was tied back in a ponytail, and was black with soot as well. James had reached them, and crouched down next to both. The crazy part was that both children were in only a short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of workout shorts. Where were they from?

"Are you okay?" James asked as Remus and Sirius walked over to the two. The little boy's face was covered in soot and tears. Something bad had obviously happened. The boy shook his head with confusion.

"Thélo i mamá mou." he wailed.

"James," Remus realized, "they're not from around here. He was speaking Greek."

"Which means that they'll freeze in this weather. We have to get them inside." James finished. He gently picked up the injured, unconscious teen while Sirius lifted the child, and they made their way back inside. James went to a guest room in the giant manor and set the injured girl down in the bed gently before calling for one of his elves.  
"Tipsy!" James said firmly. The elf in question appeared, her maid's outfit impeccable as ever.

"What cans Tipsy be doing for yous, Master James?" the elf asked.

"Can you bring my mother up here, and get me some healing potions from our stock? I also need some clothes for both a fifteen-year-old girl and a six-year-old boy." James asked. The elf nodded and popped away, coming back seconds later with the message that James' mother was coming up as the elf set the requested clothes onto the dresser adjacent from the bed. Dorea potter entered the room quietly, and gasped at the wounded girl in her guest bed.

"James! What happened?!" the mother asked in surprise and worry as she started casting diagnostic charms.

"She suddenly appeared inside the wards with the boy. I have no idea how, because the kid was speaking Greek and she's been unconscious this entire time." James said.

"Well, she's pretty badly burned, and her head is perfectly fine. Her back is another problem, because the spells tell me there is extensive scar damage. Her knee is messed up, but i have a feeling she was born with it messed up, because of the scars on it telling of a Muggle practice called 'surgery.'" James' mother professed. "Tipsy better get those healing potions fast. If I don't have them, she could very well die in the night."

James noticed a glint on her hand when the young boy grabbed it. "Is that a house ring?"

Dorea looked it over. "It is, James. Good job sighting it. It seems to be a ring for an Ancient and Noble Greek house, but I can't be sure until she wakes up. She very well may be a head of an Ancient Greek house. Anyone, as long as they're the oldest and most capable, could be a head of their house in Greece."

"They do that?"

"Yes. I heard that that practice is in place so the houses don't die out. If a girl becomes head, even if they get married, they do not change their name and the amount of children determines who the house goes to." Dorea explained. "It appears that she's taken headship, or is at least the oldest of her siblings."

The girl groaned and dark sapphire eyes opened a crack. They roamed what she could see without moving, before she turned her head towards the boy. He instantly shot into her side, and she wrapped her injured arms around him with a soft groan.

"Excuse me." Dorea said softly, gaining the girl's attention. She sat up, not without a bit of difficulty, and faced James' mother with a slight fear in her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, maintaining a thick Greek accent.

"You're at Potter Manor, in Britain, dear." Dorea answered quietly.

"Is Alex okay?" she asked quietly, tightening her arms around the crying boy.

"Is Alex your brother, dear?" the girl nodded. "Aside from being covered in soot, he appears fine."

"What happened?"

"House burned down. My family got stuck inside. I could only get myself and Alex out." she said stiffly, pain in her voice as she raised a hand to Alex's head, trying to comfort her brother. They noticed the callouses on the girl's hand, and wondered what she had done her entire life to receive them. Alex slowly fell asleep, and she laid him down in the bed, pulling the covers over the boy gently. She finally turned back to them.

"Who are you people?" she asked quietly.

"I am Lady Dorea Potter, and this is my son James and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Katelyn Moon."

"As in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Moon?" Sirius asked. "One of the oldest houses known in Wizarding Britain?"

"You could say that. My family has moved around alot." Katelyn answered. "But my family was originally from America, but in early 937, we moved to Britain. There, my ancestors met the Founders and we made our home in Britain for the next eight hundred years. In early 1700s, we moved to Greece, but my great-great-however-many-generations-ago grandfather's brother stayed here with his son and wife to continue the House in Britain."

"So the House of Moon here is distantly related to you?"

"Directly. A few decades ago, part of your side of the House of Moon moved to Greece to find us. They had two daughters, and my mother was one of them. I heard that my great uncle stayed here to continue holding our place in your government, much like my ancestors had done in the 1700s." Katelyn corrected.

"How do you speak such fluent English, while your brother can't speak anything but Greek?"

"We typically learn other languages, like French and English, possibly Russian, when we turn nine. He's only six, so I'll start teaching him a bit sooner because the circumstances call for it."

"Are you the head of your house now?" Remus asked sympathetically.

"I guess so. Unless my stepfather made it out, I'm the head of my house."

"Stepfather?"

"Dad was a bum. He left my mom and got a divorce after I was the firstborn." she explained. James stilled in a righteous anger. No father should leave their family simply because they had a firstborn daughter. "It's kinda funny actually. He didn't notice one of my brothers being born minutes later."

"You have a twin?"

"Um, there were six of us born. I think it's called a sextuplet." Katelyn answered. "Three boys, three girls. Alex was born when we turned nine, and we had a sister in between, when we were four."

"Four boys, four girls. Geez, I wouldn't want to be your mother."

"I was the most mature, so I usually helped Mom take care of my siblings. But I wouldn't want to be mom." the girl agreed, a breath of laughter short-lived coming from her.

"Get some sleep, Katelyn. And take some healing potions." Dorea said firmly as she got up, leading the fifteen-year-old boys out of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Hogwarts Express, January 7th, 1976

Katelyn sat with Remus, James, and Sirius as they waited for their fourth friend on the Hogwarts Express. During the week or two she'd stayed at the Manor, she'd gotten to become their friend. She'd explained what she was when, on the full moon, they'd found a large white wolf playing with Remus' werewolf form. A 'wolf blood' as she'd called it; she could morph whenever she wanted, but was a forced morph during the full moon. It was mostly painless, but she retained qualities of a wolf, like her heightened senses of hearing and smell. She had explained this to them once Remus had recovered and asked after it, and they'd become even closer because of it.

She had heard of Peter Pettigrew, and they knew she was nervous to meet him. After she'd explained about her home life, what with her father abusing her-that had been obviously hard for her to admit, James could tell-and the backlash from that, she'd explained that she had trouble learning to trust new people. The only reason I trust you, she'd said as they left Potter Manor, was because you saved my life without ulterior motives. Not many people do that anymore.

James watched her slowly. They'd gone out to Diagon Alley as soon as they could for her, and she'd gotten a wand for herself. She had asked the old wandmaker to custom-make her wand, as she'd explained about some interesting qualities of her magic, and he'd agreed. It was a white ash wand, much like James' own wand, but there had been two cores-one from a mythical creature, even to magic, called the hippocampus and another from the venom of a basilisk. Both had been very potent, one of healing and the other of death, but they went well together. The wandmaker had been surprised that he hadn't needed a focus stone, and when he'd handed the wand to Katelyn, she'd very carefully taken a small knife and carved Greek and Latin words into the handle. "To ward from others," she'd explained, "so only I can use it. If others used it, it could be very bad for them. I don't want people getting hurt because they were stupid enough to try to use my wand." That had made sense to them. While the wand maker had been crafting her wand, she'd walked over to Flourish and Blotts and had ordered some of the fifth year books-in Greek. She explained that she was dyslexic, and the only language she could clearly read was Greek, as all others were either hard to translate or just simply unreadable for her.

Now she sat on a train, in a t-shirt and Muggle jeans, waiting to meet the two friends in their group she hadn't met yet. Over the break, James, Remus, and Sirius had decided to tell her of all their escapades, and make her a Marauder like them. They added her to the map, and she'd looked at it in wonder. They'd been surprised when, as she'd said the code words in Greek, the map had still responded.

"You can say those words in Greek or Latin, and it would still mean the same thing." she'd said. "When you cast a patronus, you're literally saying 'I await a guardian.' If you said the words in English, you might just get the same results."

She looked nervous, and by rights she should be. She was in Britain for the first time, about to meet two people for the first time, with people she'd barely known for two weeks. Her burns had mostly faded, only the worst still healing on her palms. She had, apparently, caught a burning wooden pillar to make sure it hadn't fallen onto both her and her siblings and held it for ten minutes while others had moved out of its range. How her hands hadn't melted they'd never know.

James looked up as the object of his affections and one of his oldest friends entered the compartment. Lily sat down opposite him, next to Remus, and Peter sat down on his other side. They chatted for a few minutes as the train started moving, before noticing Katelyn.

"Who are you? You look new." Lily asked gently.

"Katelyn Moon. I, uh, just moved here from Greece." Katelyn answered, rubbing the back of her neck in nervousness. "You're...Lily, right?"

"Yes. And this is Peter Pettigrew. Are you staying with Remus, or-"

"James, actually. I'm not going into details of how and why I got here, but he saved my life. I somehow Apparated into his yard." Katelyn confirmed. "His mom's been healing my injuries and they offered for me to stay for the Easter and summer holidays."

"Are you okay?" Lily was suddenly visibly worried.

"I'm out of the woods, for sure." Katelyn answered, relaxing slightly. "The worst are still healing, but all my injuries are otherwise healed."

"That's good. How'd you injure yourself?" Lily asked. Katelyn froze, but answered eventually.

"My house...burnt down. I caught one of the beams, and burned my hands holding it. I also burnt my legs getting out and my arms by shoving doors down."

Lily's hands went to her mouth and before anyone could say anything, she'd wrapped the Greek up in her arms. Katelyn slowly responded, hugging Lily back and placing her chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"Did anyone else survive?" Lily whispered as she hugged Katelyn.

"I don't know. I got Alex out, then everything went black after I Shadow Traveled." the girl admitted. "But if my Head of House ring came to me, I'm assuming my parents didn't."

Lily pulled back, and James watched as she cared for the teen who had just lost her family. Katelyn looked exponentially tired, as if she hadn't slept the entire time she had stayed with him. He knew she didn't sleep a lot, but if she hadn't slept the entire time she was at his place….

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, the six of them talking and finally making Katelyn laugh despite everything she'd gone through in her life.


End file.
